


What if I Dont?

by JulianJoyStark



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blood, Caesar is mentioned but hes dead so, Courier Sixxer, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smoking, Sort of sad, Vulpes Inculta mention, but hes also dead so, final meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianJoyStark/pseuds/JulianJoyStark
Summary: Benny and the Courier meet for the last time.





	What if I Dont?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a break from my other work just to get this out.   
> I love Benny as a character, I really do.   
> Sixxer is my independent Courier, I talk about him on my tumblr sometimes.   
> julianjoystark.tumblr.com

Caesar’s head rolls out of his tent, still wearing that same bored expression. Sixxer swears he sees Boone crack a smile at the sight of it. 

It took everything he had in him, and then some, to take down all the legionaries in the camp, but it’s finally done. He takes out a cigarette and lights it before turning to the man kneeling on the floor. He smirks at him. 

Leaning down to his level, Sixxer blows smoke in the man’s face. “That ambush you pulled at the Tops was too predictable Benny, you’re a terrible actor by the way.” 

Benny flinches away, turns his head so the smoke doesn’t get in his eyes. “You’re a real scrapper baby.” He forces a smile. “All that to save little ol me?” His voice has just a glimmer of hope in it, it makes Sixer laugh. 

“I didn’t come here to save you Benny, just to get my chip and go.” He stands, and turns to walk away. Something in him makes him stay in place though, something has him reconsidering. Boone is standing by the entrance to the tend, waiting for him, but he turns back around to see Benny one last time. 

Defeated, gaze cast downwards, he’s accepted his fate to rot here. “Say Benny…” Six starts, nudging him with his boot. “The other night, that was good wasn’t it?” He doesn’t need reassurance that he’s a good lay, he knows that much already. He wants to know if Benny felt the same. 

“Oh baby it was platinum.” Benny is smiling up at him, he feels something tighten in his chest. “Best bit of hey-hey this cat’s had in awhile.” His smile is wide, the kind you can’t look away from. It’s a poisonous smile, and Benny is a poisonous man. 

He motions for Boone to head on out of the tent, he’d catch up with him at the gates. 

There’s a lot of blood, some of it is from legionaries, some of it is his own, he isn’t sure how much. It covers his hands, leaving red streaks on Benny’s coat as he puts his hands on his shoulders and brings himself down to his level again. 

“Any other man in the Mojave did what you done to me, they’d be dead by now.” He mumbles, and Benny is there, smiling like a fool as Sixxer reaches behind him to untie the bonds holding him in place. “You’re some kind of lucky Benny Gecko.” 

He’s caught off guard by the kiss, it’s hard and their noses bump into each other. Teeth clash but then it softens, it’s passionate. Benny’s tried to kill him twice now, but he’s passionate when they kiss, and that makes Six weak. 

 

He has to pull away, force himself away from the kiss, there’s a lot to do and he’s gotta get going. He stands up, Benny does too, and they exchange glances, each wondering what the other will do. 

“Get out of here Benny, leave the Mojave all together.” It’s not a suggestion, it’s an order. “And for the love of God, change that ugly coat will ya?” 

They both laugh, but it’s bittersweet. “I’ll tell you what Baby.” Benny begins, shrugging the coat off his shoulders and shoving it into Sixxer’s arms. “A little something to remember the Ben Man by you dig?” He smiles at him, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. His eyes are sad. “In case you start to miss me.” 

He hates this fucking jacket, but he takes it anyway. He needs something to remember Benny by. Something other than the scar on his forehead and the slight memory loss. 

Another kiss, it’s quick and Benny pulls away first, putting a hand on his cheek. “You’re aces baby, don’t ever forget that.” 

“You’re the tops Benny.” 

Six watches him flee the tent, run right out of his life for the third time. His chest tightens again and he sighs. 

He grabs the Displacer Glove from Caesar’s corpse's hand and grabs his favorite combat knife out Vulpes Inculta’s chest before exiting the tent, Boone is waiting for him. 

“Why’d you let him go?” Boones voice is always monotone, now isn’t an exception. 

Sixxer tosses his cigarette into the dirt and shrugs, “He’s too stupid to be dangerous.” He smirks at Boone, who just sighs at him. 

As the two walk out of the Fort, two questions plague Sixxer’s mind, each one as terrifying as the other.

What if I see you again?

What if I dont?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
